


Don't Tempt Me

by Breathless_Night



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And an alt version without the Daddy Kink, Bratting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Implied Public Sex, M/M, Marking, Older Man/Younger Man, Posessive behaviour, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathless_Night/pseuds/Breathless_Night
Summary: It's more than just a show for them. For Brian and Adam, what they do on stage is all very real, and the tension of this particular night leads to irresistible temptation.
Relationships: Bradam, Brian May/Adam Lambert, Maybert
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Don't Tempt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of Bradam (or Maybert if you prefer) -- their chemistry together is immeasurable, and I couldn't write anything else until I got this out of my system.  
> For now it's intended as a one shot, but don't be surprised if you see me pick up this pairing again...they're simply too good to resist. Thank you OMB and DaddyBrianMay for inspiring me - ily
> 
> Naturally, please remember that this is all purely fictional and all just for fun. This is just fantasy and I have the utmost respect for both Brian and Adam, so please don't think I'm implying any of this is real.
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoy!  
> And please feel free to leave me a comment - any and all feedback is deeply appreciated!

The sustained note of the Red Special rang through the air around him. The feedback vibrating around the electric atmosphere of the stadium as Brian leaned into the note, picking up his leg and biting his lip at the tone of his guitar. Her voice exquisite and divine, a sound that never grew old to his ears, and one that was all under his control. He tilted his head and allowed her music roll through him, letting it consume him.   
Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Adam's dark gaze burning into him, watching him lose himself in his music and licking his lips at the sight before him with a cheeky grin. His outfit sparkled under the bright lights as he began to lower himself to the ground onto his hands and knees before slowly crawling across the stage towards him, swaying his ass with every motion. He looked good on all fours. A wide grin pulls across Brian's lips and he twisted his hips in his direction, challenging him with a wide stance as he approached him. He couldn’t resist him when he looked like that, so willing, even in front of 40,000 people watching their every move. It was played off as stage banter, but little did the onlookers know just how much they truly meant everything they did. Every glance, every thrust…  
  
Brian looked down at Adam on all fours before him, rocking the tremolo with his hand in a not so subtle gesture, thrusting his hips along with his motion. The sweet vibrato of his guitar rang through the note and caused Adam to writhe beneath him and look up at him with a pleading gaze, urging him for more. Brian raised his eyebrow and parted his lips with a satisfactory sigh at Adam’s obedience.   
  
He was playing more than one instrument tonight.  
  
He was so easy to play, too. So easy to control. Every push of his hips, and every glance cast his way resulted in another uncontrollable response from him that he was unable to hold back. Adam knew firsthand just how much power Brian wielded on stage, he was standing next to it every show. All Brian had to do was catch his gaze, raise his arm, or tilt his head and Adam was at his every beckon call.   
Oh it was delicious to control him.  
Not that he was always willing to play along, mind you. He liked to challenge his power – to push the dynamic to the brink. A sassy wink, a pouty no, an unexpected gesture that would cause Brian’s eyes to go wide when he contorted his lithe body into an exposing position on stage…anything to get a rise out of him.  
  
And it worked.   
  
Adam looked up at Brian with his icy blue eyes and grinned – that same mischievous grin that Brian had whenever there was a plan in the works. Brian watched intently as he hit another chord on his guitar, reinforcing his stance in front of Adam, reminding him who was really in charge. Adam sat back on his legs, propping himself onto his knees in front of Brian and his guitar, kneeling in front of him. Brian’s lips parted as he watched intently, Adam never breaking eye contact as he stuck his tongue out and gestured with his hand as if he were jacking him off in front of everyone.   
  
Brian felt his face flush and his cock twitch, he urgently pressed his hips against his guitar to quell the building tension of Adam’s gesture before him. Brian sneered back at him and growled under his breath, “Oh, you naughty boy…”

Adam’s face lit up at Brian’s response before standing back up properly, his height matching Brian’s in his platforms. Adam’s smile said it all, he had gotten the response that he wanted, and he winked at him and sauntered away, swaying his hips as if he was on a catwalk during Fashion Week.   
  
Adam could play him too.  
  
Brian’s gaze lingered on his ass and he swallowed thickly – so he was playing that game tonight, was he?  
  
So be it.

* * *

The door to Brian’s room had barely closed behind them before Brian pinned Adam against the wall in one swift motion, pressing his lips against him as if he had been drowning all night and Adam’s kiss was the oxygen he needed to survive. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he harshly gripped onto the collar of Adam’s shirt and the chains around his neck tugging on them desperately, wanting so badly to rip them off of him.  
Adam’s gripped onto Brian’s waist and pulled him forward urgently, grinding his length against him and moaning desperately into the kiss. Feeling him already so hard and wanting, the tension of the night had reached its peak long ago, and neither of them could wait any longer.   
  
Brian pulled his head back, and bared his teeth at the younger man pressed against the wall.   
  
“Tell me, boy…” Brian hissed, gripping onto Adams wrists, pulling them away from his hips and pinning them against the wall above his head, “You really think you can get away with all of that on stage, hmm?”  
  
Adam’s eyes deepened and a grin spread across his face, pushing his jaw out towards him and mocking him, “Why, yes I do, Brian. Why…was I making things hard for you?” His playful laugh feigned innocence as he lewdly began to grind himself on Brian’s thigh.

It sent a chill down Brian’s spine just how much effect this man had on him. He was nearly impossible to pin down, and the fight to do just that was irresistible to him.   
  
“Oh, you little brat.” Brian spat, leaning in and growling into his ear, “I think it’s time that I taught you some manners.” His grip tightened on Adam’s wrists and his free hand pressed around Adam’s throat, squeezing tightly and digging his fingers into the side of his neck – careful not to apply pressure anywhere where it was dangerous for his voice.   
  
“I’d love for you try.” Adam quipped breathlessly, leaning into the pressure of his hand and arching his back against the wall suggestively.

There it was again, that contentious behaviour and luscious body that sent Brian’s head spinning, practically begging to be taken. He wanted to tear into him, feel every inch of his warm flesh under him. To lose control. Brian growled as he heavily pushed himself against him, thrusting his cock against Adam’s own, needing the building pressure rising in his core to be released. He wanted to forget about the games, but the way he gasped under his touch and giggled under his breath at Brian’s primal response was all too much fun to indulge.

“I won’t try. I will.” Brian growled before plunging his tongue into Adam’s mouth, needing to taste him, needing to control him, to shut that pretty little mouth of his up. Adam moaned into the kiss and sighed heavily out of his nose, his tongue eagerly pushing back and swirling against his. Slick, passionate, needy.   
Vulnerable.   
Adam took the opportunity granted to him and bit down onto Brian’s tongue – just enough to cause him to pull back suddenly and glare at him intensely.   
Brian’s hand gripped tighter around his throat, and Adam stuck his jaw out with a smirk painted across his face as if to prove a point, perfectly level with Brian’s eye contact.  
  
“Bend over the bed. NOW.” Brian harshly pulled Adam away from the wall by his wrists and threw him across the room towards the bed in a considerable display of strength and dominance.   
  
Adam stumbled across the room with the sudden release and caught himself on the side of the bed, his black sparkling platforms still on his feet. His hair was a mess and he looked back at Brian with a dark expression. He stuck out his tongue and shimmied his hips in a mocking gesture, tucking his thumbs between the waistband of his trousers and pulling them down across his hips exposing his creamy pale skin in sharp contrast to his dark outfit.  
  


“Mmm, did I make you angry, daddy?” Adam mocked, his eyes watched Brian closely, studying his face for a response.  
Brian felt his cock throb and his breath hitch in this throat. He hadn’t called him that before – he didn’t mean it, surely. He tried to suppress the flush that came across his face and to feign anger at the nickname, but it was too late. Adam’s mouth twitched into a devilish grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

He had found new power over him.  
  
“Oh…would you look at that…” Adam clicked his tongue, “I knew you were a kinky old man, but this is a pleasant surprise.”  
  
“Don’t –“  
  
“Or what? Are you going to punish me?” Adam licked his lips as he turned around on the toe of his platforms, kicking up his leg with a playfulness knowing that he now had the upper hand. He pulled his trousers past his hips and down to his knees and bent forward across the bed slowly, swaying his bare pale ass in Brian’s direction.   
“Well…I’m waiting, daddy…”  
  
Brian felt his blood boil, watching him gyrate his plump ass at him like that, beckoning him over, knowing that he had turned the tables. His cock throbbed angrily against his pants – he was tense and he needed release. Now. He was so tempted to shove himself inside of him completely and to take him right then and there…but he had a better plan.  
A rumble emitted from Brian’s chest, stepping over to him quickly with long strides.   
Brian leaned heavily over him, pushing his cock against his warm bare ass as he gripped Adam’s chains and tugged, pulling his head back by the neck. Brian admired the way Adam’s back arched under the tension with a sinister smirk.  
Adam’s hands quickly scrambled up to his neck trying to pull the chains down, but it was too late.  
  
“Please – p—“ Adam said hoarsely.  
  
“You shut that pretty little mouth of yours…” Brian said darkly, twisting the chains around his hand doubling them up and jerking Adam towards him further, resulting in Adam emitting a delicious moan from his throat.   
  
“Listen to me, boy.” Brian spat, his free hand tracing down his back over his silk shirt and grabbing a handful of his ass, pushing his cock against him once more.   
  
“You want to be punished, is that it…” Brian squeezed harshly, digging his fingers into Adam’s ass before leaning in and whispering hotly into Adam’s ear,   
“…then daddy’s going to punish you.”   
  
Adam pushed his ass back against Brian’s throbbing erection desperately, his back tense under his shirt and arched under Brian’s grip around his chains.  
  
“Now, lets see here,” Brian pondered, straightening his back as he stood back up and maintained his hold on Adam’s necklaces as if it were a glittering leash. He looked down and admired his gyrating hips needing the contact of his cock against him.  
  
“How best to give it to you…” his hand squeezed once more, Adam’s fleshy ass turning white under his tight grip. “My hand looks so nice here…” Brian muttered darkly, “let’s keep it there for a few days.”   
  


Adam’s skin quickly flushed red where Brian’s grip was, winding back for a sharp –

 ***SMACK***  
  
Adam yelped and his knees buckled momentarily, regaining his composure as quickly as possible but faltering on his heels.  
  
 ***SMACK***  
  
“Bri—“ Adam’s desperate voice moaned, choking under the tension of his chains around his neck, Brian’s knuckles white with tension from his grip.  
  
 ***SMACK***  
  
“That’s not what you called me.” Brian spoke deeply, his eyes transfixed on Adam’s ass, the way his pale skin was so beautifully becoming marked with bright red handprints.  
“Address me properly.”  
  
 ***SMACK***  
  
Adam gritted his teeth, tears beginning to sting his eyes and his legs shaking from the sharp pain of Brain’s hand against him. His heels presented his ass so perfectly, but they were beginning to be the cause of his unbalance.   
  
“d-“  
  
 ***SMACK***  
  
“daddy – please ~” Adam moaned hoarsely.   
  
“Mmm, there it is.” Brian growled, “Let me hear it again.”  
  
 ***SMACK***  
  
The sound of his unforgiving slaps rang sharp around the room, joined only by Adam’s high pitched whines and moans, trying desperately to speak around Brian’s tight grip on his chains.  
  
“Daddy ~”   
  
“Louder. Surely you can do better than that.”  
  
 ***SMACK***  
  
“DADDY ~”   
  
“Good boy. One more for me.”   
  
***S M A C K***  
  
“DADDY ~ PLEASE!!” Adam begged, his voice strained and needing air. Brian immediately slacked his grip on his makeshift leash and Adam’s torso fell forward, his hands immediately rubbing his neck.   
  
“Mmm, there it is. You beg so beautifully for me, my little songbird.” Brian’s hand caressed his ass, tracing his fingers delicately along the outlines of the burning red handprints on his skin. Brian’s cock throbbed, the tension was beginning to become unbearable.  
  
“And you take my marks so beautifully as well…” Brian hummed, “Let’s see what else you can take.”   
  
Brian made quick work of his trousers, kicking them across the floor and sighing with relief as he gripped onto his cock and began to jack himself off, relieving some of the built up pressure from his thick member.   
  
“Bri-daddy, I’m…“ Adam swayed his hips and pushed his own erection against the mattress of the bed, his legs still shaking trying to keep his balance.   
  
“You’re what, Adam? Use your words. Normally you’re so good at talking.”   
  
“Please, I need you to fuck me…” Adam looked back at Brian with a dark gaze, his cold blue eyes filled with lust, his eyeliner smudged and dark mascara stained across his cheeks.  
  
“Ah, is that what you want?” Brian smiled at him with a wide grin bearing his pointed teeth, looking him directly in the eye as he continued to pump his cock behind him. “Get on the bed. You’re not going to be able to remain standing like that...not when I’m through with you.”   
  
Adam quickly obliged his request, kicking off his pants over his shoes and climbing the rest of the way onto the bed, crawling across the mattress. His hands and knees pressed heavily into the luxurious sheets as he spread his legs on all fours, his head bowed forward breathing raggedly through parted lips waiting for further instruction.   
  
“Good boy.” Brian spoke warmly, his breath hitching slightly from the pace of his hand jacking his cock in his tight grip. Brian admired the shape of him, the way Adam’s swollen length twitched eagerly underneath him, desperately needing attention, the way his shoulders naturally tensed with anticipation as his red ass swayed side to side eager to be filled with Brian’s girth.   
  
“Now, where was –“   
  
“Top drawer. To the left.” Adam interrupted. He knew what Brian was looking for and he didn’t have the time or patience to wait for him to draw this out any longer.  
  
“Right, thank you.” Brian muttered as he walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to grab the bottle of lube. He hastily clicked open the lid and pooled a generous amount of the clear liquid into the palm of his hand before snapping it shut.  
Brian sighed deeply as he ran his slick hand over his cock once more, the glistening sheen of the lube painted across his throbbing member pronouncing the thick veins and texture of his cock beautifully.

  
Brian kneeled onto the bed and made his way across the mattress, positioning himself behind Adam, humming to himself as he admired his work on his ass. Adam’s chains dangled off of his neck onto the sheets below him and he whined eagerly feeling Brian’s warmth so close.  
  
“Please…just fuck me already.” Adam begged.  
  
“Ah, you greedy boy…” Brian growled, his slick hand massaging Adam’s ass and gently prodding at his tight entrance with his fingers. “Beg me again, and perhaps I’ll oblige…you sound so beautiful when you beg for me.”  
  
Adam buried his face into the pillow and moaned with frustration, his hands digging into the sheets with tight fists. Brian was punishing him with more than just curt slaps to his ass, he was drawing this out as long as possible because he knew that he could wait for it and Adam couldn’t. He pushed himself back against Brian’s teasing touch, needing to be filled by him in any way, but Brian pulled back and clicked his tongue.   
  
“Well, Adam? I’m waiting. Stroke my ego…tell me how much you need daddy’s cock inside you, hmm?” Brian was enjoying this. He finally had him right where he wanted him and he was going to savour the moment for everything that it was worth. Their lead singer on his hands and knees moaning into a pillow begging for him. Just as it should be.  
  
“Please – you’re the only one I – nnmph…you’re the only one I want, please –“ he pushed back against Brian, desperate for anything.  
  
“Mm, that’s better…” Brian hummed with a smirk, pushing one of his long slick fingers inside of Adam’s tight entrance, curling it just so as to brush against Adam’s prostate – he sounded so beautiful when he moaned like that. “Keep going…”  
  
Adam’s breath caught in his chest, finally having stimulation where he so desperately needed it.  
  
“I need you to fill me – please, fucking use me, I’m yours –“  
  
Brian raised his eyebrow and sat up straighter behind him, positioning his cock behind Adam and pressing his swollen tip against him before sliding in a second slick finger to the hilt.   
“Mmm…and what else…”  
  
“Just fuck me already! Fill me with your cock, use me like your fuck toy, I’m yours, so fucking take me!!” Adam yelled, his brow creased with frustration and his length throbbing with desperate release.  
  
“Ahh, that’s right. You’re my little gift from God…” Brian twisted his fingers inside of Adam once more before removing them altogether. He grabbed onto his waist, his hard nails biting into his skin.  
“-- all MINE.”  
  
Brian thrust himself inside of Adam in one swift motion, his generous cock filling Adam completely. The way Adam clenched around him was divine and Brian’s head tipped back with pleasure – his tight slick warmth squeezed around his cock eager to pump him of every last drop. His own perfect little fuck toy.  
  
“Aah – good god –“ Brian moaned, pulling back slightly before thrusting roughly into him again, “You’re so fucking tight…”   
  
Adam’s hands were tightly gripping onto the sheets, his back and arms tense from the sudden feeling of being filled by Brian’s substantial girth – it was almost too much for him…almost.  
  
“Only because you’re so – nmph ~ fucking big” Adam gasped, rocking his hips back against Brian’s needing him all…urging him to keep going. “Don’t…stop…daddy”  
  
“I don’t plan on it.” Brian growled, pulling out and slamming back into him without care or abandon. His pace quickly increased to one that was unforgiving and relentless, not allowing Adam any time to adjust. Brian’s grey curls fell heavily over his shoulders as he leaned forward over Adam, fucking him with all of his energy, the tendons in his hands pronounced from his tight grip on the singer’s hips forcing him back on his cock again and again. Using him, just like he asked.   
  
“Is this what you wanted?” Brian grunted into his ear, the slick sounds of his unrelenting pace surrounded them, their heavy and uneven breathing giving into the pleasure of it all. “You wanted me to use you like this, hmm?” Brian shoved himself unexpectedly hard into him, emphasizing his point – Adam’s delicious voice moaning sharply as his cock slammed against his precious bundle of nerves.   
  
“FUCK – YES –“ Adam begged, his shoulders rolled into the pleasure and he spread his legs wider, his black platforms on either side of Brian glittering with every thrust, and his chains a percussion accenting their every move.  
  
“You naughty boy – crawling around on stage like that – mmph – practically fucking yourself for me in front of everyone to see. You like that, don’t you?” Brian’s words came out like gravel, dripping with lust.  
  
Adam’s hips gyrated with every word, his perfect voice moaning into the sheets with his building pleasure, “Yes – yes, I fucking – MMPH! Please daddy, I need to come.”  
  
“So soon? I’ve only just started. I haven’t even done this yet –“ Brian released one of his hands from Adam’s hips and reached around underneath him, gripping onto Adam’s cock and pumping it to match his every thrust.  
  
“FUCK –“ Adam’s voice pitched and for the first time that night broke with pleasure.   
  
“Mmm, that’s my little fuck toy. I like when you sing for me…” Brian breathed hotly into his ear, his hips lunging aggressively against him shoving his cock inside of him as far as he could manage, his balls slapping against Adam with his momentum.  
  
Adam clenched around Brian’s cock impossibly tight, his back arched and his hands tugging onto the sheets, pulling them towards him.  
  
“I’m going to come –“ Adam moaned, and Brian felt his cock harden in his hand, his release so close. Brian worked him eagerly, feeling his own pleasure coil tight inside of him, beads of sweat pricking at his skin and rolling down his neck from his efforts.   
  
“Then come for me ~” Brian grunted heavily as he pushed his cock into him, feeling his own pleasure begin to swell and his cock stiffen inside of him. “Come for daddy.”  
  
“AHH~!!!” Adam slammed himself back onto Brian’s shaft and let himself go, painting the sheets beneath him with his lust, clenching tightly around Brian as he pumped his cock, extending his orgasm beyond his comprehension.  
  
“NNMPH!” Feeling Adam tighten around him and throb in his hand was all that it took for Brian’s orgasm to rush though him, his pleasure releasing like a guitar string snapping from too much tension. His hot seed spilled out of him, filling Adam completely with thick ropes of lust, every last drop stuffed inside of him as he rode out his pleasure with delicious sustain.   
  
He took it all so well.  
  
“Fuck…that’s it…such a good boy…” Brian moaned, his grip around Adam’s cock loosening as he rolled his weight off of him, slowly pulling himself out of him with a satisfied sigh.   
  
Adam’s hips dropped down onto the mattress with exhaustion, his breath ragged and filled with moans of resonating pleasure from his intense high. He uncurled his fingers from the sheets and rolled over onto his side, pushing his hair back and attempting to catch his breath. His face was a delectable mess – his eyeliner and mascara completely smudged and partially rubbed away onto the pillow beneath him and a beautiful red mark burned across his throat.  
  
Brian laid down heavily next to Adam, leaning his head onto his hand, pushing up his curls with a smirk as he looked at the mess of a man before him.   
  
“Jesus, Brian…where did that come from? Normally I’m the one doing all of the work.” Adam jested, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Like always”  
  
“Mmm, like always is that it?” Brian cocked an eyebrow at him, “Don’t underestimate me…just because I’m old doesn’t mean I don’t know how to handle a little thing like you.”   
  
“We’ll see about that the next time you try to keep up with me on stage…or in bed…” Adam’s gaze dropped and he licked his lips suggestively. “I didn’t say I was done, daddy.”


	2. Don't Tempt Me - ALT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Alternate version sans Daddy Kink **  
> \-- Taking a note out of DaddyBrianMay's playbook and I modified the story so more of you could enjoy it if that specific kink isn't your thing.
> 
> Please remember that this is all purely fictional and all just for fun. This is just fantasy and I have the utmost respect for both Brian and Adam, so please don't think I'm implying any of this is real.
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoy!  
> And please feel free to leave me a comment - any and all feedback is deeply appreciated!

The sustained note of the Red Special rang through the air around him. The feedback vibrating around the electric atmosphere of the stadium as Brian leaned into the note, picking up his leg and biting his lip at the tone of his guitar. Her voice exquisite and divine, a sound that never grew old to his ears, and one that was all under his control. He tilted his head and allowed her music roll through him, letting it consume him.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Adam's dark gaze burning into him, watching him lose himself in his music and licking his lips at the sight before him with a cheeky grin. His outfit sparkled under the bright lights as he began to lower himself to the ground onto his hands and knees before slowly crawling across the stage towards him, swaying his ass with every motion. He looked good on all fours. A wide grin pulls across Brian's lips and he twisted his hips in his direction, challenging him with a wide stance as he approached him. He couldn’t resist him when he looked like that, so willing, even in front of 40,000 people watching their every move. It was played off as stage banter, but little did the onlookers know just how much they truly meant everything they did. Every glance, every thrust…  
  
Brian looked down at Adam on all fours before him, rocking the tremolo with his hand in a not so subtle gesture, thrusting his hips along with his motion. The sweet vibrato of his guitar rang through the note and caused Adam to writhe beneath him and look up at him with a pleading gaze, urging him for more. Brian raised his eyebrow and parted his lips with a satisfactory sigh at Adam’s obedience.  
  
He was playing more than one instrument tonight.  
  
He was so easy to play, too. So easy to control. Every push of his hips, and every glance cast his way resulted in another uncontrollable response from him that he was unable to hold back. Adam knew firsthand just how much power Brian wielded on stage, he was standing next to it every show. All Brian had to do was catch his gaze, raise his arm, or tilt his head and Adam was at his every beckon call.  
Oh it was delicious to control him.  
Not that he was always willing to play along, mind you. He liked to challenge his power – to push the dynamic to the brink. A sassy wink, a pouty no, an unexpected gesture that would cause Brian’s eyes to go wide when he contorted his lithe body into an exposing position on stage…anything to get a rise out of him.  
  
And it worked.  
  
Adam looked up at Brian with his icy blue eyes and grinned – that same mischievous grin that Brian had whenever there was a plan in the works. Brian watched intently as he hit another chord on his guitar, reinforcing his stance in front of Adam, reminding him who was really in charge. Adam sat back on his legs, propping himself onto his knees in front of Brian and his guitar, kneeling in front of him. Brian’s lips parted as he watched intently, Adam never breaking eye contact as he stuck his tongue out and gestured with his hand as if he were jacking him off in front of everyone.  
  
Brian felt his face flush and his cock twitch, he urgently pressed his hips against his guitar to quell the building tension of Adam’s gesture before him. Brian sneered back at him and growled under his breath, “Oh, you naughty boy…”

Adam’s face lit up at Brian’s response before standing back up properly, his height matching Brian’s in his platforms. Adam’s smile said it all, he had gotten the response that he wanted, and he winked at him and sauntered away, swaying his hips as if he was on a catwalk during Fashion Week.  
  
Adam could play him too.  
  
Brian’s gaze lingered on his ass and he swallowed thickly – so he was playing that game tonight, was he?  
  
So be it.  
  


* * *

The door to Brian’s room had barely closed behind them before Brian pinned Adam against the wall in one swift motion, pressing his lips against him as if he had been drowning all night and Adam’s kiss was the oxygen he needed to survive. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he harshly gripped onto the collar of Adam’s shirt and the chains around his neck tugging on them desperately, wanting so badly to rip them off of him.  
Adam’s gripped onto Brian’s waist and pulled him forward urgently, grinding his length against him and moaning desperately into the kiss. Feeling him already so hard and wanting, the tension of the night had reached its peak long ago, and neither of them could wait any longer.  
  
Brian pulled his head back, and bared his teeth at the younger man pressed against the wall.  
  
“Tell me, boy…” Brian hissed, gripping onto Adams wrists, pulling them away from his hips and pinning them against the wall above his head, “You really think you can get away with all of that on stage, hmm?”  
  
Adam’s eyes deepened and a grin spread across his face, pushing his jaw out towards him and mocking him, “Why, yes I do, Brian. Why…was I making things hard for you?” His playful laugh feigned innocence as he lewdly began to grind himself on Brian’s thigh.

It sent a chill down Brian’s spine just how much effect this man had on him. He was nearly impossible to pin down, and the fight to do just that was irresistible to him.  
  
“Oh, you little brat.” Brian spat, leaning in and growling into his ear, “I think it’s time that I taught you some manners.” His grip tightened on Adam’s wrists and his free hand pressed around Adam’s throat, squeezing tightly and digging his fingers into the side of his neck – careful not to apply pressure anywhere where it was dangerous for his voice.  
  
“I’d love for you try.” Adam quipped breathlessly, leaning into the pressure of his hand and arching his back against the wall suggestively.

There it was again, that contentious behaviour and luscious body that sent Brian’s head spinning, practically begging to be taken. He wanted to tear into him, feel every inch of his warm flesh under him. To lose control. Brian growled as he heavily pushed himself against him, thrusting his cock against Adam’s own, needing the building pressure rising in his core to be released. He wanted to forget about the games, but the way he gasped under his touch and giggled under his breath at Brian’s primal response was all too much fun to indulge.

“I won’t try. I will.” Brian growled before plunging his tongue into Adam’s mouth, needing to taste him, needing to control him, to shut that pretty little mouth of his up. Adam moaned into the kiss and sighed heavily out of his nose, his tongue eagerly pushing back and swirling against his. Slick, passionate, needy.  
Vulnerable.  
Adam took the opportunity granted to him and bit down onto Brian’s tongue – just enough to cause him to pull back suddenly and glare at him intensely.  
Brian’s hand gripped tighter around his throat, and Adam stuck his jaw out with a smirk painted across his face as if to prove a point, perfectly level with Brian’s eye contact.  
  
“Bend over the bed. NOW.” Brian harshly pulled Adam away from the wall by his wrists and threw him across the room towards the bed in a considerable display of strength and dominance.  
  
Adam stumbled across the room with the sudden release and caught himself on the side of the bed, his black sparkling platforms still on his feet. His hair was a mess and he looked back at Brian with a dark expression. He stuck out his tongue and shimmied his hips in a mocking gesture, tucking his thumbs between the waistband of his trousers and pulling them down across his hips exposing his creamy pale skin in sharp contrast to his dark outfit.  
  
“Mmm, did I make you angry, sir?” Adam mocked, his eyes watched Brian closely, studying his face for a response.  
Brian felt his cock throb and his breath hitch in this throat. He hadn’t called him that before, hadn’t used this dynamic before – he didn’t mean it, surely. He tried to suppress the flush that came across his face and to feign anger at his mocking tone, but it was too late. Adam’s mouth twitched into a devilish grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
“Oh…would you look at that…” Adam clicked his tongue, “I knew you were a kinky old man, but this is a pleasant surprise.”  
  
“Don’t –“  
  
“Or what? Are you going to punish me?” Adam licked his lips as he turned around on the toe of his platforms, kicking up his leg with a playfulness knowing that he now had the upper hand. He pulled his trousers past his hips and down to his knees and bent forward across the bed slowly, swaying his bare pale ass in Brian’s direction.  
“Well…I’m waiting, sir…”  
  
Brian felt his blood boil, watching him gyrate his plump ass at him like that, beckoning him over. His cock throbbed angrily against his pants – he was tense and he needed release. Now. He was so tempted to shove himself inside of him completely and to take him right then and there…but he had a better plan.

A rumble emitted from Brian’s chest, stepping over to him quickly with long strides.  
Brian leaned heavily over him, pushing his cock against his warm bare ass as he gripped Adam’s chains and tugged, pulling his head back by the neck. Brian admired the way Adam’s back arched under the tension with a sinister smirk.  
Adam’s hands quickly scrambled up to his neck trying to pull the chains down, but it was too late.  
  
“Please – p—“ Adam said hoarsely.  
  
“You shut that pretty little mouth of yours…” Brian said darkly, twisting the chains around his hand doubling them up and jerking Adam towards him further, resulting in Adam emitting a delicious moan from his throat.  
  
“Listen to me, boy.” Brian spat, his free hand tracing down his back over his silk shirt and grabbing a handful of his ass, pushing his cock against him once more.  
  
“You want to be punished, is that it…” Brian squeezed harshly, digging his fingers into Adam’s ass before leaning in and whispering hotly into Adam’s ear,  
“…you’ll learn soon not to tempt me like that.”  
  
Adam pushed his ass back against Brian’s throbbing erection desperately, his back tense under his shirt and arched under Brian’s grip around his chains.  
  
“Now, lets see here,” Brian pondered, straightening his back as he stood back up and maintained his hold on Adam’s necklaces as if it were a glittering leash. He looked down and admired his gyrating hips needing the contact of his cock against him.  
  
“How best to give it to you…” his hand squeezed once more, Adam’s fleshy ass turning white under his tight grip. “My hand looks so nice here…” Brian muttered darkly, “let’s keep it there for a few days.”  
  


Adam’s skin quickly flushed red where Brian’s grip was, winding back for a sharp –

 ***SMACK***  
  
Adam yelped and his knees buckled momentarily, regaining his composure as quickly as possible but faltering on his heels.  
  
***SMACK***  
  
“Bri—“ Adam’s desperate voice moaned, choking under the tension of his chains around his neck, Brian’s knuckles white with tension from his grip.  
  
***SMACK***  
  
“That’s not what you called me.” Brian spoke deeply, his eyes transfixed on Adam’s ass, the way his pale skin was so beautifully becoming marked with bright red handprints.  
“Address me properly.”  
  
***SMACK***  
  
Adam gritted his teeth, tears beginning to sting his eyes and his legs shaking from the sharp pain of Brain’s hand against him. His heels presented his ass so perfectly, but they were beginning to be the cause of his unbalance.   
  
“please-“  
  
***SMACK***  
  
“…sir ~” Adam moaned hoarsely.  
  
“Mmm, there it is.” Brian growled, “Let me hear it again.”  
  
***SMACK***  
  
The sound of his unforgiving slaps rang sharp around the room, joined only by Adam’s high pitched whines and moans, trying desperately to speak around Brian’s tight grip on his chains.  
  
“please sir ~”  
  
“Louder. Surely you can do better than that.”  
  
***SMACK***  
  
“PLEASE SIR~” Adam begged, his voice strained and needing air. Brian immediately slacked his grip on his makeshift leash and Adam’s torso fell forward, his hands immediately rubbing his neck.  
  
“Mmm, there it is. You beg so beautifully for me, my little songbird.” Brian’s hand caressed his ass, tracing his fingers delicately along the outlines of the burning red handprints on his skin. Brian’s cock throbbed, the tension was beginning to become unbearable.  
  
“And you take my marks so beautifully as well…” Brian hummed, “Let’s see what else you can take.”  
  
Brian made quick work of his trousers, kicking them across the floor and sighing with relief as he gripped onto his cock and began to jack himself off, relieving some of the built up pressure from his thick member.  
  
“Bri-sir, I’m…“ Adam swayed his hips and pushed his own erection against the mattress of the bed, his legs still shaking trying to keep his balance.  
  
“You’re what, Adam? Use your words. Normally you’re so good at talking.”  
  
“Please, I need you to fuck me…” Adam looked back at Brian with a dark gaze, his cold blue eyes filled with lust, his eyeliner smudged and dark mascara stained across his cheeks.  
  
“Ah, is that what you want?” Brian smiled at him with a wide grin bearing his pointed teeth, looking him directly in the eye as he continued to pump his cock behind him. “Get on the bed. You’re not going to be able to remain standing like that...not when I’m through with you.”  
  
Adam quickly obliged his request, kicking off his pants over his shoes and climbing the rest of the way onto the bed, crawling across the mattress. His hands and knees pressed heavily into the luxurious sheets as he spread his legs on all fours, his head bowed forward breathing raggedly through parted lips waiting for further instruction.  
  
“Good boy.” Brian spoke warmly, his breath hitching slightly from the pace of his hand jacking his cock in his tight grip. Brian admired the shape of him, the way Adam’s swollen length twitched eagerly underneath him, desperately needing attention, the way his shoulders naturally tensed with anticipation as his red ass swayed side to side eager to be filled with Brian’s girth.  
  
“Now, where was –“  
  
“Top drawer. To the left.” Adam interrupted. He knew what Brian was looking for and he didn’t have the time or patience to wait for him to draw this out any longer. “Sir.”  
  
“Right, thank you.” Brian muttered as he walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to grab the bottle of lube. He hastily clicked open the lid and pooled a generous amount of the clear liquid into the palm of his hand before snapping it shut.  
Brian sighed deeply as he ran his slick hand over his cock once more, the glistening sheen of the lube painted across his throbbing member pronouncing the thick veins and texture of his cock beautifully.

  
Brian kneeled onto the bed and made his way across the mattress, positioning himself behind Adam, humming to himself as he admired his work on his ass. Adam’s chains dangled off of his neck onto the sheets below him and he whined eagerly feeling Brian’s warmth so close.  
  
“Please…just fuck me already.” Adam begged.  
  
“Ah, you greedy boy…” Brian growled, his slick hand massaging Adam’s ass and gently prodding at his tight entrance with his fingers. “Beg me again, and perhaps I’ll oblige…you sound so beautiful when you beg for me.”  
  
Adam buried his face into the pillow and moaned with frustration, his hands digging into the sheets with tight fists. Brian was punishing him with more than just curt slaps to his ass, he was drawing this out as long as possible because he knew that he could wait for it and Adam couldn’t. He pushed himself back against Brian’s teasing touch, needing to be filled by him in any way, but Brian pulled back and clicked his tongue.  
  
“Well, Adam? I’m waiting. Stroke my ego…tell me how much you need my cock inside you, hmm?” Brian was enjoying this. He finally had him right where he wanted him and he was going to savour the moment for everything that it was worth. Their lead singer on his hands and knees moaning into a pillow begging for him. Just as it should be.  
  
“Please – you’re the only one I – nnmph…you’re the only one I want, please sir –“ he pushed back against Brian, desperate for anything.  
  
“Mm, that’s better…” Brian hummed with a smirk, pushing one of his long slick fingers inside of Adam’s tight entrance, curling it just so as to brush against Adam’s prostate – he sounded so beautiful when he moaned like that. “Keep going…”  
  
Adam’s breath caught in his chest, finally having stimulation where he so desperately needed it.  
  
“I need you to fill me – please, fucking use me, I’m yours –“  
  
Brian raised his eyebrow and sat up straighter behind him, positioning his cock behind Adam and pressing his swollen tip against him before sliding in a second slick finger to the hilt.  
“Mmm…and what else…”  
  
“Just fuck me already! Fill me with your cock, use me like your fuck toy, I’m yours, so fucking take me!!” Adam yelled, his brow creased with frustration and his length throbbing with desperate release.  
  
“Ahh, that’s right. You’re my little gift from God…” Brian twisted his fingers inside of Adam once more before removing them altogether. He grabbed onto his waist, his hard nails biting into his skin.  
“-- all MINE.”  
  
Brian thrust himself inside of Adam in one swift motion, his generous cock filling Adam completely. The way Adam clenched around him was divine and Brian’s head tipped back with pleasure – his tight slick warmth squeezed around his cock eager to pump him of every last drop. His own perfect little fuck toy.  
  
“Aah – good god –“ Brian moaned, pulling back slightly before thrusting roughly into him again, “You’re so fucking tight…”  
  
Adam’s hands were tightly gripping onto the sheets, his back and arms tense from the sudden feeling of being filled by Brian’s substantial girth – it was almost too much for him…almost.  
  
“Only because you’re so – nmph ~ fucking big” Adam gasped, rocking his hips back against Brian’s needing him all…urging him to keep going. “Don’t…stop…sir”  
  
“I don’t plan on it.” Brian growled, pulling out and slamming back into him without care or abandon. His pace quickly increased to one that was unforgiving and relentless, not allowing Adam any time to adjust. Brian’s grey curls fell heavily over his shoulders as he leaned forward over Adam, fucking him with all of his energy, the tendons in his hands pronounced from his tight grip on the singer’s hips forcing him back on his cock again and again. Using him, just like he asked.  
  
“Is this what you wanted?” Brian grunted into his ear, the slick sounds of his unrelenting pace surrounded them, their heavy and uneven breathing giving into the pleasure of it all. “You wanted me to use you like this, hmm?” Brian shoved himself unexpectedly hard into him, emphasizing his point – Adam’s delicious voice moaning sharply as his cock slammed against his precious bundle of nerves.  
  
“FUCK – YES –“ Adam begged, his shoulders rolled into the pleasure and he spread his legs wider, his black platforms on either side of Brian glittering with every thrust, and his chains a percussion accenting their every move.  
  
“You naughty boy – crawling around on stage like that – mmph – practically fucking yourself for me in front of everyone to see. You like that, don’t you?” Brian’s words came out like gravel, dripping with lust.  
  
Adam’s hips gyrated with every word, his perfect voice moaning into the sheets with his building pleasure, “Yes – yes, I fucking – MMPH! Please, I need to come.”  
  
“So soon? I’ve only just started. I haven’t even done this yet –“ Brian released one of his hands from Adam’s hips and reached around underneath him, gripping onto Adam’s cock and pumping it to match his every thrust.  
  
“FUCK –“ Adam’s voice pitched and for the first time that night broke with pleasure.  
  
“Mmm, that’s my little fuck toy. I like when you sing for me…” Brian breathed hotly into his ear, his hips lunging aggressively against him shoving his cock inside of him as far as he could manage, his balls slapping against Adam with his momentum.  
  
Adam clenched around Brian’s cock impossibly tight, his back arched and his hands tugging onto the sheets, pulling them towards him.  
  
“I’m going to come –“ Adam moaned, and Brian felt his cock harden in his hand, his release so close. Brian worked him eagerly, feeling his own pleasure coil tight inside of him, beads of sweat pricking at his skin and rolling down his neck from his efforts.   
  
“Ah, you filthy boy….” Brian grunted heavily as he pushed his cock into him, feeling his own pleasure begin to swell and his cock stiffen inside of him. “Come for me ~”

  
“AHH~!!!” Adam slammed himself back onto Brian’s shaft and let himself go, painting the sheets beneath him with his lust, clenching tightly around Brian as he pumped his cock, extending his orgasm beyond his comprehension.  
  
“NNMPH!” Feeling Adam tighten around him and throb in his hand was all that it took for Brian’s orgasm to rush though him, his pleasure releasing like a guitar string snapping from too much tension. His hot seed spilled out of him, filling Adam completely with thick ropes of lust, every last drop stuffed inside of him as he rode out his pleasure with delicious sustain.  
  
He took it all so well.  
  
“Fuck…that’s it…such a good boy…” Brian moaned, his grip around Adam’s cock loosening as he rolled his weight off of him, slowly pulling himself out of him with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Adam’s hips dropped down onto the mattress with exhaustion, his breath ragged and filled with moans of resonating pleasure from his intense high. He uncurled his fingers from the sheets and rolled over onto his side, pushing his hair back and attempting to catch his breath. His face was a delectable mess – his eyeliner and mascara completely smudged and partially rubbed away onto the pillow beneath him and a beautiful red mark burned across his throat.  
  
Brian laid down heavily next to Adam, leaning his head onto his hand, pushing up his curls with a smirk as he looked at the mess of a man before him.  
  
“Jesus, Brian…where did that come from? Normally I’m the one doing all of the work.” Adam jested, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Like always”  
  
“Mmm, like always is that it?” Brian cocked an eyebrow at him, “Don’t underestimate me…just because I’m old doesn’t mean I don’t know how to handle a little thing like you.”  
  
“We’ll see about that the next time you try to keep up with me on stage…or in bed…” Adam’s gaze dropped and he licked his lips suggestively. “I didn’t say I was done, sir.”


End file.
